fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Grote Avontuur van een Tientje
Er was eens een tien euro briefje, hij had veel meegemaakt en was heel wijs en oud, maar zoals je weet heeft alles een begin. Dus laten we eens gaan kijken hoe het voor hem allemaal begon en wat hij mee heeft gemaakt daarna. Het begon allemaal in een fabriek in Italië, een wit papiertje rolde uit de papiersnijder over een lopende band. Hij kwam richting een machine, het papiertje was bang, voor zijn neus zag hij een grote drukplaat, hij was bang. Steeds meer papiertjes voor hem verdwenen. Toen zag hij wat er gebeurde nadat ze uit de drukplaat kwamen, ze waren rood. Dat vond het papiertje wel mooi dus hij drukte zijn tanden op elkaar en verwachtte het ergste. Au! Dat deed pijn, maar vanaf nu was ons papiertje een tien euro briefje, hij voelde zich trots. De lopende band stopte op een gegeven moment en hij zag een stapel met wel 100.000 tientjes, hij werd bovenop gelegd, hij kon dus gelukkig alles zien en praten, het was een drukte want niemand begreep wat er ging gebeuren. Ons tientje keek zijn ogen uit, hij zag ook andere kratten. In die kratten zag hij allemaal andere biljetten. Blauwe, gele, paarse en ja, zelfs groene! Toen werden ze in een grote wagen gestopt, daar was het was donker. Iedereen gilde in paniek en wanhoopskreten klonken, maar na verloop van tijd vielen alle briefjes in slaap. Op een gegeven moment stopte de wagen en werden de dozen met de briefjes er weer uitgehaald en naar binnen gebracht. Daar maakten mensen de pakketten weer open om vervolgens de briefjes er uit te halen. De briefjes die niet bovenop lagen waren opgelucht dat ze weer konden praten, je snapt dat het een flink geschreeuw was toen, want iedereen wilde over de rit praten. Veel tijd was er niet want ze werden allemaal in stapeltjes van 50 briefjes gestopt. Toen werden die stapeltjes briefjes weer op elkaar gezet. Ons tien euro briefje was nummertje 39 in het stapeltje dus het was lastig voor hem om te spreken. Hij vroeg aan het briefje boven hem waar ze naar toe zouden gaan. Het andere briefje antwoordde dat hij van de briefjes van 200 euro had gehoord dat ze naar een ‘bank’ zouden worden gebracht. Dat vond het ons tientje wel fijn, want hij was moe en wilde wel even zitten op de bank. Ze werden weer in een doos gestopt, het tientje zag nog net dat er een mooie sticker met blauwe letters ING en waar een leeuw er op stond. In die doos zaten niet alleen stapeltjes van tientjes, maar ook stapeltjes van vijftig en honderd. Alle kleinere bedragen waren stil om te luisteren naar wat de grote bedragen hadden te vertellen. Een groen briefje van honderd vertelde een verhaal dat hij had gehoord van een ander briefje dat in drukkerij zou worden vernietigd (omdat het oud, vuil en vies was) dat ze aan mensen zouden worden gegeven. Het tientje snapte er niks meer van, ze zouden toch per slot van rekening naar de bank gaan, om daar te gaan rusten. Hij zei er niks over omdat hij het toch wel geloofde. Plots ging de doos met de ING sticker dicht. Iedereen was stil en viel in slaap. De rit duurde zeer lang, uiteindelijk werd de doos open gemaakt, ze waren nu ergens anders. Het was kouder en het regende hier. Een briefje van 200 euro had gehoord over dit land en bevestigde dat dit wel Nederland moest zijn. Daar werden de stapeltjes op een lopende band gelegd en netjes uit elkaar gehaald, ons tientje kon toen weer normaal praten. Daarna werden ze weer in pakjes gestopt, met minder dan de stapeltjes waar ze zonet uit kwamen. Zoals gewoonlijk werden ze weer in een doos gestopt. Het tientje was het zat en riep: “Waarom kunnen we niet gewoon ergens anders naar toe dan dozen lopende banden en witte gebouwen, ik wil wat van de wereld zien!” Een 20je zei toen: “Je zult genoeg kunnen zien van de wereld, slechts enkel als je geduld hebt zal je zien wat voor een plaats de wereld is.” het tientje had geen geduld. Hij wilde naar die bank toe, om uit te rusten. “Wanneer gaan we naar de bank? Ik ben moe en ik wil er op uit rusten van de reis.” riep hij. Een briefje van 500 euro zuchtte toen zo diep dat de vijfjes hoogstwaarschijnlijk verkouden zouden worden. Hij riep: “Het is geen bank om op te zitten, maar een bank waar mensen geld op zetten. Dat heet zo, maar het is eigenlijk een grote spaarpot!” “Maar van wie is dat geld op die spaarpot dan?” vroeg het briefje met een verbaasde blik. “Van al die mensen die er geld op zetten!” zei het 500 euro briefje. Dat snapte het briefje niet, maar hij besloot er maar niets meer over te zeggen. Toen werd deze doos ook weer dichtgedaan, zoals gewoonlijk viel iedereen weer in slaap. Hij ergerde zich alleen wel aan de snotterende neuzen van de vijfjes omdat die nu verkouden waren geworden. Vergeleken met de voorgaande rit, werd deze keer de doos zeer snel opengemaakt. Ze werden in een machine gestopt met gesorteerde vakjes van de waarde die op de biljetten stonden. Hij werd natuurlijk bij tientjes neergelegd. Niemand snapte er wat van, toen gebeurde er iets raars. De machine maakte een raar geluid, wat piepjes en wat geratel. Plotseling ging de machine open, maar dit keer aan de kant waar ze er in werden gelegd, nee, aan de andere kant. Fel licht stroomde naar binnen, toen plots voelden de tientjes dat ze allemaal wat omlaag zakte, toen hij naar beneden keek, zag hij nog net dat er een tientje naar het felle licht was gerold. Alle tientjes gilde, naast hun gilden de vijfjes (snotterend en verkouden) ook. Blijkbaar was er dus een vijfje en een tientje naar buiten gegaan. Een briefje helemaal onderin de stapel van de machine die ze niet herkenden, omdat hij niet mee was gereisd, legde uit dat dit zo de hele dag zo gaat, zelfs ’s nachts. Van briefjes die op dat moment eruit gingen had hij hen horen schreeuwen dat ze naar een zwart of soms bruin ding werden gebracht. De briefjes hadden ook verteld dat het uitzicht prachtig was. Meer kon het briefje onder hen niet vertellen. Hij heeft het doorverteld, dat was hier blijkbaar normaal. Niemand wist iets over de buitenwereld ze moesten het maar doen met het zwarte of bruine ding en het mooie uitzicht waar ze over hadden gehoord. Zoals het briefje al vertelde ging inderdaad de machine open, er verdween niet altijd een tientje, de briefjes namen dan elke keer afscheid, niet altijd verdween er een tientje. Het was gebruikelijk dat iedereen gedag zei wanneer er een briefje naar buiten ging, toen kwam het moment dat het tientje dat hen alles had verteld naar buiten ging, hij riep heel hard: “WAUW HET UITZICHT IS PRACHTIG”. Nou wilde iedereen er zo snel mogelijk uit, maar hier waren de regels wel duidelijk, je zult moeten wachten. Wachten, wachten en nog eens wachten het tientje deed sinds zijn bestaan niets anders dan dat. Categorie:Het Grote Avontuur van een Tientje Categorie:Goudvacht Categorie:Verhalen